


Family Portrait

by babykit87l



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt e Blaine, ormai sposati, stanno insieme da ben dieci anni.. Sono pronti per un altro importante passo?<br/>NOTA: canon fino alla 5x20<br/>Dal capitolo 1:<br/>A un certo punto una bimba si avvicina dondolando da un piede all'altro e sorride, il viso completamente illuminato. È piccola, avrà sì e no 3 anni, o forse meno, ha la pelle molto chiara, i capelli biondi e due occhi blu grandi e vispi, la boccuccia rosa e le guance piene. Appena arriva davanti a loro si siede andando all'indietro e allunga le braccia per avvicinarli. Blaine le prende la mano, piccola e paffuta, nella sua e lei forte dell’appiglio si rialza e con l’altra mano gli accarezza il volto, poi indica se stessa e con una vocina bassa dice “Io bimba.” Li guarda con sguardo serio come se volesse far loro presente che, tra tutti quei bambini, c’è anche lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo

**Family Portrait**

  
**Prologo**  
  
  
Decidere di portare tutta la spesa acquistata da solo riuscendo a mantenere anche la tracolla, che rischia di cadere ad ogni passo, e le chiavi in mano, non è stata proprio una buona idea. Se poi ci si mette anche l’ascensore rotto e i 19 piani di scale da fare a piedi, la situazione diventa davvero impossibile. Ma se c’è una cosa che ha imparato da quando aveva 16 anni è che “nessuno mette al muro gli Hummel”, anche se lui tecnicamente è solo acquisito, ma al diavolo tutto!  
  
Armato di pazienza e forza di volontà, prende un bel respiro e inizia la scalata, rischiando di caracollare a terra ad ogni rampa. Quando arriva al suo piano, posa tutto a terra e si mette seduto appoggiando la schiena alle porte dell’ascensore, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
  
Se già ora è distrutto come farà a preparare tutto per questa sera? Vuole farlo, però, in fondo suo marito lo fa di continuo, non può essere così difficile da fare, giusto? Certo, c’è da dire che suo marito non è un uomo qualsiasi ma una macchina da guerra che non si ferma fino a quando non arriva fino in fondo a ciò che si è prefissato e lui invece è solo un ragazzo di 26 anni che sa cantare e suonare qualche strumento. E poi beh…  
  
Nessuno può competere con Kurt Anderson-Hummel.  
  
Dopo aver ripreso un po’ le forze, si decide ad alzarsi e a recuperare tutte le buste che ha sparpagliato sul pianerottolo, entrando poi in casa.  


 

***

È stata una giornata davvero stressante. Le prove dello spettacolo, per quanto lui sia solo un attore secondario e non uno dei protagonisti, sono durate più a lungo del previsto e ora mentre torna a casa, l’unica cosa che vuole fare è mettersi a letto e farsi coccolare da suo marito.  
  
Mentre cammina per le strade di New York piene di sole e di una leggera brezza, segno che la primavera è ormai alle porte e il freddo gelido dell’inverno sta già diventando un ricordo, sorride e pensa a quando ancora ragazzino descriveva il loro rapporto come una vecchia e favolosa coppia sposata. Ora è esattamente così, eccetto che sono ancora giovani, non hanno nemmeno 30 anni.  
  
Arriva nel palazzo, la stanchezza che si fa sentire sempre più e nota subito che l’ascensore è rotto. _Ottimo!_ Salire 19 piani di scale non era previsto ma pazienza, dovrà farseli se vuole arrivare a casa. E ne vale la pena.  
  
Appena mette piede nell’ingresso, Blaine lo accoglie col suo sorriso più smagliante e un odore di cibo cucinato invade le narici, segno che suo marito si è messo ai fornelli.  
  
“Bentornato, amore.” Gli dice mentre lo bacia leggero sulle labbra. “Com’è andata?”  
  
Sorride, mentre si toglie cappotto e stivali.  
  
“Bene. Sono cotto ma è andata bene. Ma cos’è questo odorino?” Chiede poi malizioso, seguendolo in cucina.  
  
“Ho preparato la cena. Pollo arrosto e patate. Fagiolini in salsa balsamica. E cheesecake ai frutti di bosco, la tua preferita.” Il suo tono rivela una punta d’orgoglio nel descrivere ciò che con tanta fatica ha preparato.  
  
“Mmmm mi piace. Ma come mai tutte queste carinerie?” Sa perfettamente il perché ma gli piace provocare.  
Gli occhi e la bocca di Blaine si spalancano. “Mi hai appena chiesto come mai? Sei serio?”  
  
Kurt fa spallucce, anche se sorride. Blaine invece con atteggiamento sostenuto risponde, “Che giorno è oggi?”  
  
Kurt sembra pensarci su. “Giovedì?” Dice con quello sguardo angelico, poi ripete il gesto delle spalle.  
  
“So che mi stai prendendo in giro. Bene allora te lo dirò io. Oggi è il 15 marzo. Ti ricorda qualcosa?”  
  
Decide di non tirarla ulteriormente per le lunghe, così la sua espressione si fa sorpresa.  
  
“Ah è il nostro anniversario!” Il sorriso di entrambi che si allarga ancora di più.  
  
“Già! Sono 10 anni che stiamo insieme da quel pomeriggio in cui ti ho detto che mi emozionavi. E lo fai ancora.”  
  
Sono passati davvero tutti quegli anni eppure, quando gli è così vicino, Kurt trema un po’ e il suo cuore batte più veloce.  
  
“Anche tu.” Risponde allora, posando le sue labbra su quelle del moro.  
  
Entrambi approfondiscono il bacio, intrecciando le lingue e sentendo il sapore dell’altro nella propria bocca. Quando la necessità di respirare diventa primaria, si staccano dolcemente.  
  
“E continui a togliermi il fiato.” Gli occhi sono chiusi e la fronte appoggiata l’una all’altra.

  
***

Mangiano raccontandosi la propria giornata, chiacchierando del più e del meno, pettegolezzi e gossip vari. Questo è il bello del loro rapporto: nonostante siano passati 10 anni, ancora hanno voglia di far partecipe l’altro di quello che gli succede e nessuno dei due si annoia ad ascoltare l’altro. A fine cena, mentre sistemano tutto, Blaine prende un respiro e inizia a parlare.  
  
“So che questo è solo una ricorrenza per noi e che abbiamo deciso di non farci regali o cose così.” Dice rivolto verso il lavello dove sta lavando i piatti.  
  
“Mi hai fatto un regalo?” La voce è sorpresa ma carica d’aspettativa.  
  
“No, però volevo chiederti una cosa perché… Beh i-io penso di essere pronto. Sì, decisamente! E stiamo bene, quindi sarebbe solo un’aggiunta a-a quello che abbiamo.. E sì, credo che potrebbe essere il momento giusto”  
  
“Blaine stai straparlando.” Lo interrompe, Kurt. Questa volta c’è una punta d’incertezza, nel tono.  
  
“Ah sì, ok… Ecco…” Si volta, facendosi coraggio. “Io voglio un figlio.”

  
***

Quando si dichiarano i propri intenti, a volte sembra che il tempo si fermi e che tutto si congeli in quell’istante. È ciò che è successo tra loro. Gli occhi incatenati all’altro.  
  
 _Io voglio un figlio._  
  
Non sanno quanto tempo sia passato da quella semplice frase, detta in un soffio titubante.  
  
Kurt è il primo a riprendersi e a distogliere lo sguardo. Non se l’aspettava quella proposta. Non avevano mai parlato apertamente di quell’argomento. Sì, ovviamente sapevano entrambi di volere figli in futuro, ma questo futuro era molto vago e sicuramente più lontano di… Beh adesso!  
  
Non sa cosa dire, quindi, quando l’altro, la voce ancora ridotta a un sussurro, gli chiede “Non dici niente?” la sua risposta non può che essere “Non lo so…”  
  
“Se non ti senti pronto, va bene… Aspettiamo, n-non è un problema.” Tutti e due sono sconvolti. Kurt poi sospira e risponde.  
  
“Ok…” Blaine si imbroncia e abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
“Va bene, voglio dire, aspetteremo… In fondo, non ci corre dietro nessuno, giusto?” Kurt sorride e si avvicina al moro. Con due dita gli alza il mento per permettergli di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
  
“Intendevo va bene, facciamolo.” Il sorriso si espande sul volto del più piccolo che si avventa sulle labbra di suo marito. Si baciano a lungo finché non necessitano di ossigeno.  
  
“Avremo un bambino.”  
  
“Sì, un piccolo te.”  
  
“O te.”  
  
Entrambi ridono e le labbra tornano a scontrarsi.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **NDA** : eccoci qui! Siamo ancora agli inizi per cui credo proprio che ci vorrà almeno un altro capitolo prima che la storia preda ufficialmente il via, ma spero che apprezziate comunque perché questo primo capitolo a me piace! Detto ciò come potrete vedere più sotto ho creato una copertina per la storia, fatta da me per cui abbiate pietà... Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, sapete che per me è importante. Buona lettura!  
> Babykit  
>   
>   
>  

  
****  
Capitolo 1.  
  


Non ha dormito per tutta la notte pensando al fatto che abbia detto sì. Si sente come quando aveva 18 anni e Kurt aveva appena acconsentito a sposarlo. Ricorda che anche allora non aveva dormito molto. Questa però sarà una responsabilità molto più grande e dovranno davvero fare di tutto perché funzioni. Non possono giocare, stavolta. Sente Kurt muoversi accanto e poi piano aprire gli occhi e posarli su di lui.

  
“-ngiorno.” Sussurra ancora assonnato.  
  
“Buongiorno. Dormito bene?” Chiede con un sorriso. Suo marito risponde sorridendo e annuendo, poi si sporge verso di lui e gli lascia un bacio a fior di labbra. Poi lo guarda intensamente.  
  
“Cos’è quel broncio?” Gli chiede accorgendosi dell’ombra scura che lo pervade.  
  
“Niente.” Cerca di sembrare tranquillo. Lo sguardo dell’altro lo fissa ancora.  
  
“E va bene.. A proposito di ieri sera…” Inizia il discorso il più piccolo, “pensavo… Io non credo di volere un bambino con una madre surrogata.” Sa che Kurt si è appena svegliato ma ha bisogno di togliersi questo peso, che non è riuscito a fargli chiudere occhio. L’altro ha ancora il sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
“Lo sai che nessuno di noi può rimanere incinto, vero?” Chiede poi divertito.  
  
“Ah ah ah, certo.. Che scemo che sei… Parlavo di voler adottare piuttosto che mettere al mondo un altro bambino. Insomma con tutti i bambini che vengono abbandonati, mi sembrerebbe di fare un torto. Che ne pensi?” Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Kurt lo penetra dentro, mentre aspetta una sua risposta.  
  
“Blaine, è un pensiero bellissimo. Certo!” Lo bacia con  passione. “Sei unico! E meraviglioso” Gli dice poi tra un bacio e un altro e il sorriso riprende a splendere sul volto del moro.  
  
***  
Nei due giorni che seguono vanno in un consultorio per sapere come muoversi. Gli dicono di andare all’Ufficio dei Servizi per i bambini e le famiglie*, dove parlano di con diversi specialisti del settore che consigliano loro di non andare nelle agenzie, se davvero vogliono aiutare qualche bambino bisognoso, ma piuttosto di rivolgersi alle case famiglia. Si informano dei requisiti richiesti per inviare la propria domanda di adozione, soprattutto per loro che sono una coppia omosessuale. Sanno che è un processo lungo e difficile, che ci vuole tenacia e forza di volontà, per questo decidono di non volerne parlare con nessuno finché le pratiche non saranno avviate per bene.  
  
Alla fine della settimana, decidono di seguire il consiglio e si informano su quali sono le case famiglia di New York. Scoprono che ce ne sono un paio nel raggio di pochi isolati dal loro palazzo.  
  
“Non staremo correndo troppo?” Chiede Kurt mentre appoggia ciò che ha cucinato per cena sul tavolo.  
  
“Pensi che stiamo correndo troppo?” È la risposta di Blaine, che ha appena terminato di apparecchiare. Kurt sospira.  
  
“Primo, non rispondermi con una domanda, non lo sopporto…” È teso e nervoso, più del solito. “E poi, non lo so, magari dovremmo pensarci per bene.” Blaine lo guarda sorpreso.  
  
“Ci stai ripensando?” Un altro sospiro di Kurt lo fa andare nel panico.  
  
“No. Io voglio un figlio con te, davvero. Non vedo l’ora di diventare padre, ma forse stiamo andando di fretta. Magari dovremmo rallentare. Insomma ne abbiamo parlato appena una settimana fa.”  
  
“Beh non è che già da domani avremo un bambino per casa. Lo sai, hanno detto che sarà una cosa lunga.” Blaine lo guarda, cercando di intercettare il suo sguardo, che però suo marito tiene bene a terra.  
  
“Ricordi quando dovevo fare l’audizione per la NYADA e non volevo più presentarmi?” Kurt annuisce, sorridendo al ricordo. “Dicesti che avevo paura di fallire. È questo che ti sta succedendo, vero? Hai paura?” Finalmente Kurt alza gli occhi, posandoli su di lui.  
  
“E se non dovessi essere un buon padre? Il fatto che ne abbia avuto uno eccezionale, non fa di me un esperto, no?” Blaine sorride mentre si avvicina a lui.  
  
“Tu sarai straordinario! E non perché sei mio marito e ti amo e sono di parte, ma perché io so quanto sei meraviglioso… E buono… E amorevole. Qualunque bambino sarà fortunato ad averti come padre. Dico sul serio.” Gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra, poi torna al suo posto e si mette una porzione di pasta nel piatto, continuando a sorridere.  
  
“Grazie” Dice mentre si siede anche a lui a tavola.  
  
***  
“Sei pronto?” Kurt sospira e gli prende la mano, come ogni volta che deve acquistare un po’ di forza.  
  
“Sì!” Dice poi, iniziando a incamminarsi verso la porta del Cardinal McCloskey School and Home**.  
  
Hanno preso un appuntamento con il direttore dell’istituto e appena entrano non sanno bene cosa aspettarsi ma una donna distinta si avvicina a loro presentandosi come Francine Harris e chiede se hanno un appuntamento. Alla loro risposta affermativa, li fa accomodare in una stanzetta molto semplice adibita a ufficio, con una scrivania in mogano antico piena di carte e un telefono a lato e accanto una libreria piena di libri sull’infanzia e l’educazione.  
  
Entrambi si sentono nervosi tanto da non riuscire nemmeno a rivolgersi due parole, per cui rimangono in silenzio osservando l’ambiente intorno e attendendo che il responsabile entri. Qualche minuto dopo un uomo piuttosto imponente in giacca e cravatta entra e li saluta. L’uomo, che si è presentato come James Roth, è il responsabile delle adozioni dell’istituto e sedutosi alla scrivania, inizia a spiegare l’impostazione dell’istituto e le sue regole, il modo in cui i bambini vengono accuditi e i valori che promuove. Poi iniziano le domande.  
  
“Allora ditemi, da quanto state insieme?”  
  
“Siamo sposati da sei anni.” Risponde Blaine.  
  
“Ma stiamo insieme da circa dieci.” Aggiunge Kurt.  
  
“Mmmm interessante. Questo va sicuramente a vostro favore.” Si sentono rincuorati nel sentire parole del genere. “E potete spiegarmi come mai avete deciso di adottare? Molte coppie omosessuali preferiscono rivolgersi a una madre surrogata. È una scelta molto più semplice e soprattutto facile.”  
  
Si guardano e si sorridono. Blaine parla per primo.  
  
“Perché dovremmo mettere al mondo un bambino quando ce ne sono tanti che hanno bisogno solo dell’affetto e dell’amore di qualcuno e che però non ce l’hanno?”  
  
“Vede, signor Roth, noi abbiamo davvero tanto amore da dare e tanti bambini aspettano solo qualcuno che sia disposto a darglielo.”  
  
L’uomo li guarda con uno sguardo penetrante e poi sorride, compiaciuto.  
  
“Mi fa piacere sentire parole del genere. Bene, al telefono mi avete detto che sapete già dei moduli da compilare e dove dovete inviarli per cui saltiamo tutta la parte burocratica e passiamo a cose più interessanti. Volete conoscere i nostri bambini?”  
  
Entrambi sorridono e annuiscono. È ciò per cui si sono presentati lì. Se ci sarà qualcuno che attirerà la loro attenzione più degli altri, allora sarà per lui o lei che chiederanno l’adozione.  
  
Li accompagna per un lungo corridoio e poi in una sala comune dove ci sono bambini di tutte le età che giocano insieme. Sono circa una quindicina, forse qualcuno di più. Non hanno deciso se vogliono un maschio o una femmina, né se vogliono un bimbo piccolo o già più grande perché non vogliono precludersi nessuna possibilità.  
  
Così appena entrano nella stanza, mano nella mano, danno uno sguardo un po’ a tutti. Il signor Roth li richiama lì davanti e piano piano, aiutati da alcune giovani assistenti, si riuniscono intorno alla coppia.  
  
“Bambini, questi sono i signori Anderson-Hummel sono venuti a trovarci. Mi raccomando siate educati e fateli sentire a casa loro, va bene?” E un coro di sì risuona ovunque. Sorridono e si tengono per mano mentre alcuni dei bimbi si avvicinano e li salutano. Poi altri li portano alla postazione giochi dove li fanno sedere a terra e spiegano cosa stanno facendo. L’uomo li lascia lì mentre esce per sbrigare altre pratiche.  Sono tutti molto dolci, alcuni fanno ancora fatica a parlare bene e incespicano con le parole ma  li coinvolgono come fossero lì da sempre, ridendo e divertendosi.  
  
A un certo punto una bimba si avvicina dondolando da un piede all’altro e sorride, il viso completamente illuminato. È piccola, avrà sì e no 3 anni, o forse meno, ha la pelle molto chiara, i capelli biondi e due occhi blu grandi e vispi, la boccuccia rosa e le guance piene.  
  
Appena arriva davanti a loro si siede andando all’indietro e allunga le braccia per avvicinarli. Blaine le prende la mano, piccola e paffuta, nella sua e lei forte dell’appiglio si rialza e con  l’altra mano gli accarezza il volto, poi indica se stessa e con una vocina bassa dice “Io bimba.” Li guarda con sguardo serio come se volesse far loro presente che, tra tutti quei bambini, c’è anche lei.  
  
Blaine si volta verso Kurt e vede che suo marito è meravigliato ed emozionato da quell’esserino e si accorge di avere il viso bagnato dalle lacrime. Torna a guardare la bimba che ha ancora la mano nella sua e lei vedendo il volto del ragazzo fa una smorfia dispiaciuta e in breve tempo anche lei sta piangendo, il labbro inferiore che trema e le lacrime sul viso. Blaine si riscuote dal momento e dopo essersi asciugato gli occhi, la prende in braccio.  
  
“No no piccola, non piangere. Vedi sto sorridendo.” Dice facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. La bambina lo guarda e, forse empaticamente, riprende a sorridere, mentre con le manine gli prende il volto e lo accarezza. Anche Kurt si unisce e le fa una carezza sulla guancia cicciotta e lei, come accorgendosi che c’è anche lui lì, gli sorride e allunga il collo unendo le labbra, segno che vorrebbe dargli un bacio. Kurt avvicina il viso e lei gli stampa un bacio a labbra aperte sulla guancia.  
  
Si guardano e capiscono all’istante. _È lei_. Indipendentemente da tutto.  
  
***  
Quando il signor Roth torna rimane stupito da ciò che vede. Kurt e Blaine stanno seduti a terra con la bimba e lei coccola prima uno poi l’altro. Si accosta cauto e si abbassa sulle ginocchia, guadandoli.  
  
“Signori, tra poco i bambini devono mangiare. Forse è meglio andare.” Entrambi lo guardano e annuiscono, poi chiedono della piccola.  
  
“Lei è Ellie, ha due anni e mezzo. Deve avervi preso in simpatia quando vi siete avvicinati” Dice poi mentre si alzano di nuovo, la piccola ancora tra le braccia di Blaine.  
  
“Veramente è stata lei a venire da noi.” Spiega Kurt, mentre le accarezza una mano ancora appoggiata al collo di suo marito. L’uomo di fronte a loro rimane allibito mentre li guarda.  
  
“Davvero? È incredibile…”  
  
“Cosa?” Chiedono all’unisono.  
  
“Ellie è stata trovata accanto a un cassonetto appena nata e dopo un periodo in ospedale per i dovuti accertamenti, gli assistenti sociali l’hanno portata qui e da allora è sempre stata solo con noi dell’istituto. Questo l’ha resa molto schiva nei confronti di chi non conosce. È la prima volta che spontaneamente si lascia avvicinare da uno sconosciuto.”  
  
I due ragazzi si guardano sorridendosi stupiti anche loro.  
  
“Magari è destino.” È Blaine a parlare mentre poggia di nuovo sul tappeto la piccola salutandola e prendendo di nuovo la mano di suo marito.  
Il signor Roth li conduce di nuovo nell’atrio.  
  
“Spero siate davvero convinti della scelta. Prima avete detto che molti bambini hanno bisogno d’amore ed è vero. Molte coppie, sia etero che gay, vengono qui convinti ma poi le pratiche sono ardue e i tempi si allungano e alla fine cedono, annullano tutto e prendono altre vie.”  
  
“Noi siamo convinti, signore.” Blaine annuisce, in accordo.  
  
“Spero di rivedervi presto.” Stringe loro la mano e chiude la porta.  
  
Entrambi sospirano, tesi.  
  
“Siamo convinti.” Dice Blaine, mentre scendono le scale.  
  
“Lo siamo.” La voce di Kurt è sicura e decisa.  
  
E le loro mani si stringono un po’ più forte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

*Quest’ufficio esiste davvero a NY, io l’ho tradotto ma in inglese è Office of Children and Family Services, ha anche un sito web, di cui vi lascio il [link](http://www.ocfs.state.ny.us/main/fostercare/requirements.asp) se voleste dare un’occhiata, è da qui che ho preso le informazioni su come si adotta negli USA e a NY in particolare.  
   
** Anche questo istituto esiste davvero, si occupano sia di adozioni che di istruzione e di cura dei bambini; inoltre hanno anche una sezione per persone disabili. Si trova a NY e ha anche questo un sito, di cui vi lascio il [link](http://www.cmcs.org/), così potrete vedere con i vostri occhi ^_^


End file.
